Societied
by styerra'vintage
Summary: She never thought to go back. Yet she did. What happens now? Which path to take? Why is there so much decisions to make?
1. Chapter 1 : Her Past creeps back

Down a dirty sidewalk, painted with sheets of dust, a pair of new and polished pair of Prada stilettos strode with steady clicks.

A Donna Karan New York black and sleek dress slung on her seemingly mannequin figure.

There was a white Dior overcoat with a few silver stars at the collar. Her handbag was pure black leather.

She had copper tresses highlighted with red streaks.

She looked pretty normal in Muggle New York. Not in the wizarding world though.

She's known as Nikki Giorgio. Formerly Virginia Weasley, prime figure in the wizarding war approximately 3 years ago.

Why she was gone was the huge question she left behind for every wizard and witch?

She simply snapped her world and was gone.

No bother to take anything. No clothes. No money. No secure connections to anyone. Only memories.

She didn't even leave a letter, it seems for her poor family.

Well, she didn't want anything to do with any magic now. It was a distant faraway memory.

She lived the muggle way like every normal person would; no snapping of fingers to mend things, no 'wingardium leviosa' to lift heavy things. All hands and legs work now. It felt good.

She turned left and walked into the Tilson family's well looked after lawn with its blooming array of flowers. The gate was open for the invited guests. She recognized some of the species, like the rose. Otherwise, well, it was just flowers to her. It wasn't like she was a florist or specialist on flowers anyways.

Her job was being an actress and singer. Recording albums and showing up on screens was her area of expertise. She walked up the marble stairs and rapped the knocker thrice.

The butler opened the door and a bouncer behind him asked to see the invitation. She opened her USD 3000 handbag and pulled out the frilly and yucky pink engraved card. And the butler showed her into the ballroom after hanging up her coat on a rack.

Instantly, paparazzi hounded incessantly. Well, the press finally calmed down and she managed to get a good look of the décor. All she had to say was 'more yucky than the invitation'.

The ballroom was in cream pink with a gold chandelier hanging down the middle. There was a white and hot pink bar at the end of the room. The music playing was currently 'Yesterday' by the beatles.

She walk over to Herriana Hart, her best friend and co-actress of her newest movie 'Rules and more', who was clad in a cream yellow off shoulder knee-length dress. She hugged Herr (nickname for Herriana) and shook the hand of the man next to her.

"Congratulations," Nikki said. " You look so pretty in this Chanel dress! Michael, hey! How's your new song coming up?"

"Thanks. Talking about my upcoming song, how about being my guest singer for my album?"

"Sure. Don't see why not. Get your agent to set a meeting up for it with mine."

There continues the babbles and gossip. This was Nikki's best friend's engagement party with Michael Swiess and she had offered to help decorate it since she was asked to be maid of honor, but pretty, sensational but tasteless Herr refused. Nikki had no heart to say it was plain ugly colors to decorate the ballroom.

After a while, she was asked to dance by a director by the surname of Toads. What a joke! Still, Nikki couldn't offend him and say 'No, cos your surname sucks' in his face. He might make her life hell if she was ever in his movie.

Nikki gave Herr and Michael a wink and got onto the dance floor. He was quite young and handsome, thank goodness.

"Say, Miss Giorgio, would you be interested to starr in my newest movie?" D. Toads said.

"What's the movie about, huh?"

"Basically, rich boy meets poor wannabe rock star girl and rich daddy disapproves. Girl finally is famous and dad still frowns. Both did not wanna get married without blessing of dad since he's the only living relative of them both. Then a lot of things happen in between. Lot of tears and other people started giving different negative opinions. Touching moments and heated arguments. Still, they loved each other. Dad was dying and finally after the girl did something very significant for the rich dad. He gives his approval. After attending the wedding, the father died on the wedding night. Ending is a scene on the beach where the couple talk and fall asleep on the soft sand in the night."

"Wow, got the whole story planned out already! Who's acting the boy?"

"Charles Lerry and it would be great if you could starr the girl. We'll be starring in the countryside and in the city"

"Newbie for a main role? You sure got guts. When are you doing the acts?"

"Starting next month."

"Oh… I can't. I'm working on another. The 'One chance'. They're filming next month and till Christmas."

"That's your loss then", said, his charcoal eyes looking a tad disappointed. "But would you like to go out with me next Saturday night?"

"Sorry. Got plans"

The song ended (Finally!). Nikki moved over to the bar and got a few vodkas.

She took a long sip.

This was all a typical night for Nikki, scoring a few deals and getting tipsy with heavy flirty behavior. Well, it WAS typical until… two figures appeared in the doorway.

She took another sip. Wasn't drunk yet but she thought she was…

…when she realized they were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Which one was more shocking, she wasn't sure... was that they had appeared in her life once more, Draco Malfoy was associating with muggles or Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was a civilized conversation.


	2. Chapter 2 : Running twice

A/N: This story will branch out into a threesome between Draco, Ginny and Blaise.

If you do not like the pairings, please stop reading. Minor pairings will be Harry and

Pansy, Ron and Hermione. Of course, the twins will be there! Haha. I would be continuing the story in Ginny's view

Chapter 2: **Giving In**

How I dearly hoped she had seen wrong or it was two someones who had looked miraculously like them. How can Harry and Draco be in muggle New York? It was undeniably them though. Especially Draco… Didn't he hate everything muggle?

Have everything changed since I left?

I needed to run. I needed to hide. I needed to go.

I immediately put down the glass of alcohol beverage on the counter.

I quickly made way to Herr.

" Herr, sorry, but I've got something urgent on. I have to leave first. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Right. See you. Ciao!"

"Ok. Bye, Nikki. Call me!" Herr called right back, then was instantly swept away by her fiancée for a dance..

I turned and glanced around for the two men.

Oh, where were they? I had to make sure she didn't bump into the two wizards.

I gave up and opt to make her escape. I fled the scene to the dusty coatroom and grabbed hers. She made her way to the main door of the house.

Or rather, crept.

I left the magic and its world behind . I wasn't supposed to encounter it again. I was to be muggle, forever.

Without a doubt imprinted in my mind. Without being reminded. Without to see the world that way.

Things were simpler being muggle. Too simple. Too good. To unrealistic to last forever.

I nearly flung open the gate in fear of meeting the duo when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Not so fast, Ginevra." … that was Harry's voice.

"Are you in a hurry to get rid of us, Ginevra?" another low voice said in a low voice.

That voice. I know it well. That voice, I know it since forever. That voice, plaguing my head every night.

Then I would remember the times. When he would hold me close to his warmth. When he soothed my tears. When we were prisoners in passionate paradise.

Sweet, sweet memories. Bitter, bitter memories.

I could only hesitantly turn around. I did not look at them. My eyes stayed glued to the ground. It suddenly seemed very interesting.

" Have you any idea how hard we had to look after you, you can't just go like that you know. That is not part of the rules of the game. You know that too clearly, Ginevra."

Oh Draco, let me go. What if I didn't abide the rules? Would you turn back forever?

That was what I would want, right? Why am I feeling that pang of longing suffocating me in my chest.

" Ginny, lets go home." Harry whispered "Everyone's waiting for you."

"Home? That was where I was attempting to go before you blocked me! Home to my flat that's what!" I said indignantly.

" Is that what you call a home? Home is where family belongs, Ginevra! Home! The Burrow!" Draco seemed to have lost his patience.

"Home! Home to Blaise and I!" He did not just lose his patience, he lost self-restraint too as he suddenly hugged me so tight that I felt so out of breath.

"No! I'm not going back! I'm not going back!"

I slipped away from Draco roughly.

I felt my heart break as his face, especially his eyes looked so pained.

I turned around and walked away.

Away from my family the second time.

Away from the my lover's sight.

Away into the setting darkness of the sky.

As I rounded the corner of the street, Harry said loud enough for me to hear.

"You can't run away forever, Ginny. You loved your family. You still do. We will still be after you, following you."

"You know I still love you." Draco said and that was the last thing I heard behind I rounded that fateful corner.

You know I love you too, but you know too I won't want to go back.

There is no real point to ask me to go back right?

But then again, I want to, don't I?

Oh that contradicting voice in my head!

I wish there was someone to cry with me. Tears welled up painfully in my eyes, threatening to spill and roll over my face and marr the make-up applied carefully on it.

As if someone answered my plea, it started to rain. The sky started crying then.

I walked home in the pelting yet soothing rain.

To see a someone sitting on the leather couch.

A/N Is this story even good? Can someone please give some comments on how to develop my plot?


End file.
